Sophia's End
by Morganville Vampires Lover3
Summary: After the massive heard of walkers at the very beginning, Sophia is chased away into the forest, and never seen again... At least alive anyways. She reappears as a walker in season 2 in Hershel's barn. But what really happened to Sophia? How did she turn? Where did she go? How did she even end up in the barn at all? Find out her story in Sophia's End. Please READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic, but I have written some for books so I'm not completely new. I'll do my best. Hope you guys like it and I am a HUGE Walking Dead Fan! :) Enjoy! **

Sophia's P.O.V

I was perched hidden in the heavy thorns and bushes of the forest. My heart was beating beyond belief, and I could feel the tears coming. _What was I going to do? How could I live in this world like this? _True I had been for half a year, but that had been in a camp surrounded by people who could save me. I had only seen a couple of those... monsters. Walkers we called them. They invaded my dreams every once and a while, and my imagination would go wild, making me think I saw things, but that was nothing compared to this. Out here there was much, much worse than I thought. I was terrified, more terrified than I had been in my whole entire life. The two walkers had chasedme out from underneath the car. I was almost caught. All I could do was run and run as fast as I could, falling and tripping through the dense plants. My breath came in ragged breaths. I was lucky that Rick had come to save me. He was a good guy, always trying to do the right thing for people. But now I was alone. What if I couldn't find my way back, got lost, or ran into more of those walkers? I didn't have the best sense of direction, and I was too scared to think straight. When was I supposed to leave? Was it time yet? Rick had been gone for a couple minuets.

I crept out from where I hid a little bit, and peeked around the corner. Silent, and I didn't see anything. _I think it's ok. I think I can come out now... _I came out even more, but paused. _What way was it again? Right, this way. _I turned in the direction I remembered Rick pointing to. At least I hoped that was the right way... I slowly walked through the water, and onto the muddy, squishy ground and walk, flinching at every little sound and looking over my shoulder every few seconds. It was really quiet out here... The only thing I could hear was the crunching of the leaves and plants underneath my feet as I trudged on. A bird would sing every once in a while. I kept walking and walking, and it seemed like it was taking too long. _Shouldn't I be there by now? _All I wanted to do was run and hug my mommy. She would keep me save, along with every one else. Carl would laugh with me and make jokes with me. And I could hang out with him and everything. I felt a little more happy thinking about it. No one knew, but I kind of... had a little crush on him. Only a little. But that wasn't important right now. I stopped to look around. I couldn't remember if I had been here before. Everything looked the same! I turned in circles and felt the panic rising. I hugged my teddy bear tighter for comfort and whimpered quietly. And then I heard the crashing of feet behind me. I jumped and turned in the direction of the sound as fast as I could. I couldn't see anyone.

"Rick?" I called out cautiously. There was no answer. I could still hear the crunching sound though, it was un even, and sounded as if it was stumbling. And that was when I saw it coming. At first I thought it was alive, and I ran forward a little, but then I knew better. It was heading straight for me, coming faster and faster. It had cuts, and gruesome gashes in it s face and dark brown, dried blood covered almost every bit of exposed skin. I sucked in a quick, startled breath. I could hear the terrifying sounds it made, gurgling and growling. I had to make a decision quickly. I turned in theopposite directionand ran even though I was tired. My legs ached and ached and I had a bad side ache too, but I kept pushing through it. I winced in pain. I looked behind me, there was more distance between me and the walker, but not enough. I continued to run and run like before. I fell once and screamed. I quickly scrambled up.

_I think I lost it. I think it's gone now... _But now I was completely lost. I should have just kept going in the same direction. I would have met the group again they would have killed it. But no, now I was stumbling around. My heart rate increased and I felt helpless, I had no idea what to do. I fell to the ground, and the tears spilled over and down my cheeks.

"Rick! Mom!" I cried. That's all I wanted. _I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die. please don't let me. Let me live. _I wished and wished to get out of this mess. The sun was falling out of sight now, and night was closing in. It was getting hard to see now, and all the noises were getting even more terrifying. My stomach growled loudly too, feeling like it was going to cave in on itself, and I was extreamly thirsty. But I had no idea ow to fix any of these problems. All I was was a lost little girl. I crawled a couple feet before I stood up again. My only choice was to trudge on. Luckily, there wasn't that much farther to go before I came to a house. It was kind of small and dirty looking, but it was better than the creepy forest. It was true night now, and I tried the handle. Unlocked. Inside, it was a mess. Things spilled all over the floor, broken glass, and dirt and grime covering the walls. I walked around the house, but found nothing. No living or dead thing except me in there. I was going to sleep in one of the beds, but I saw a picture of a family laying on the hallway floor. A mommy and daddy and a little boy. I felt a little sad and I didn't even know why. This was there house. What had happened to them when all this happened? Were they even alive? I felt bad, so I got some blankets and pillows, covered in dust, and smelling weird, but curled up in a pantry. There was a pack of old water bottles and I quickly opened it, drinking like I would never be able to again. It was stale, but it was water. I picked up a can of spagettios, and my eyes widened and my mouth watered. I hadn't had these in so long! I pulled the tab, and just barely opened it. It was cold, but still tasted amazing. I closed the door, and laid there. I closed my eyes. In my dreams, mommy, daddy, Rick, Carl, Lori, Dale, Darryl, and all the other kids passed through my thoughts. Everyone. I missed them so badly. I didn't have a clue how to get myself out of this...

**Ok, that's the first chapter! How do you like it? Good so far? Please review, thanks, I would love it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, hope I did ok on the first one. Go ahead and read :) **

**Sophia's P.O.V **

The images of the people who had become my family were before me. I was ok, safe and sound playing with Carl while Lori watched us. Everything was going to be fine... And then a very loud BANG that startled me out of the dream. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Looking around, I couldn't see anything, and realized where I was. I was in the little pantry. I was still lost... _What could have made that noise? A walker? _I sat there a minuet and listened for anymore noises. Nothing. I hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the door handle, and opened it slightly, just enough to see through. It must have been earlier in the morning, because it was still really dim outside, and I couldn't see that well. And then I heard another bang and a the outline of a person pass a little ways in front of the door. I couldn't help but scream, but I cut it off short. I fell backward, and the door swung open a little more from my shoe hitting it. The walker turned toward me, and I scrambled backward. It made those disturbing noises and started in my direction. I could feel the panic again, and I did the first thing that came to mind. I reached forward and grabbed the door handle, yanking on it furiously. It slammed shut just as the walker slammed into the door. I heard its nails running up and down the wood, trying to scratch through. I felt for a lock and found one, which I quickly used. Then I pulled the blanket over me and hugged my little bear. I was breathing heavily and I was trying hard not to scream, but it was so hard. The walker was just on the other side, and I had no idea if it would leave or not. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a happy time just like mommy said. I remembered the moment when she pulled me aside and had the talk with me. She had pulled me aside one day after lunch and explained to me what was going on. I already knew that everything would be different, but I tried not to think about it because it just scared me too bad. But she warned me that one day, I would more than likely brought up with a tight, scary situation. My insructions were to follow whatever she or anyone else in camp told me, and once I was safe, to think of happy times. How it used to be.

There was no one to help me now, but I could still follow the second part... I forced my self to think about the last Christmas I had. I seemed like it was so long ago, but it must have been less than a year. I was so excited, getting up super early and sneeking out into the living room, seeing all the wonderful, brightly wrapped presents scattered around the tree. Jumping on to mommy's bed begging her to get up. Dad just laid in bed. I had guessed he just wasn't in the Christmas mood, or maybe even forgot what day it was. But my mom held my hand and half ran to the tree with me. I squealed in delight as I unwrapped the presents and laughed whenever mom joked. She said she was surprised santa even came, seems how I was always so stubborn, but I knew she didn't really mean it. But the scratching and moans of the monster just a few feet away from me, even with the wooden door between us, ripped through the memory. All I could do was sit there shaking and wishing it would go away. Thankfully, it must have lost interest, because after a while, the noises slowed, and finally dissapeared. I tried thinking of plans to get out of here. I could try and run, I wasnt that far from the door. Just a little ways down the hall, and I could make it... I took a deep breath and opened the door again, even more slowly than last time. The walker was over by the window, slowly making its way to the table in the kitchen. Now would be my chance. Firmly gripping the teddy bear, I pushed the door open, and lunged forward. I saw the walker reach out for me, and I screamed, running down the hall, heading for the door. I was almost there, when another walker jumped out at me. I screamed even louder, as it grabbed my arm. I looked it in the face. I recognized it, even though it was all deformed and rotting. It was a little boy... Like the one I had seen in the picture. I didn't care though, all that mattered was that I got away. I pulled free, and stopped at the door, yanking it open. The front was clear, and I ran out. I only stopped to look back. The little boy had stumbled out onto the front steps, but fell in an attempt to follow. I turned in a circle, panting. I had to keep moving, maybe I could find my way back through the forest. Maybe I would get lucky and find the freeway again. I ran into the nearby trees that I had escaped from just yesterday. Sure it was a little hard to see, but where else could I go without being even more lost? I just followed where my feet took me, trying to remember where I had gone, trying to back track. I almost fell a few times, but I didn't spot anymore walkers.

I slowed down to a walk, and the first question came to mind. _How in the world did I not see them before? I was sure I checked every room! _But I guess there was a possibility that I could have missed a room. But it was still a surprise I hadn't been caught before. _I know what happened to that family now... _I thought sadly. It was even more sad because I knew that that could easily be me, if I didn't figure out how to find my family again. That sent a fresh wave of fear through me. No. I had to believe I would find them. I mean Rick was probably looking for me right now! With Darryl, and he was a good hunter, he always hunted squirrels for us and everything. He could find me, right? I sure hopped so. I kept walking, but my new hope began to dwindle. The sun had come up now and I still hadn't found the freeway. I stopped and put a hand up to my eyes, blocking the sun so I could see better. I turned in a full circle and it was still just me. Come on... The hunger was really getting to me now. Maybe I should have grabbed some water bottles and more cans of food. Dang it! I kicked a rock, but regretted it. Great, now I was in more pain. I sat down and held my foot, just because there was nothing else better to do. But then I got up again and started walking.

And then I saw a light ahead. The freeway? It must be! I ran forward, but once I got to the clearing up ahead, I stopped in my tracks... There was a huge herd of walkers. And many of the ones closest to me turned in my direction, and quickly started making there way to me.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! I would really love some more reviews, just to let me know what you think of it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

My heart practically jumped out of my chest. Instantly, I turned and ran, ran as fast as my legs would take me and screamed once, before realizing if I was going to lose them, I would have to be as quiet as possible. But how was I going to get away? I couldn't even take on two by myself, and there had to be hundreds! Rick had taken care of me before, and now there was no one. I was weak with hunger, and I felt the hopelessness over whelming me. Silent tears were running down my face and I whimpered as I looked back to see them following. The crunching of leaves filled the air, and their moans chilled me to the very core. And then an odd thought crossed my mind at a time like this. _Where was everyone else? Were they safe? What would they do if they knew where I was now? _But none of that mattered, I just had to get away. Although that seemed near to impossible. I dodged trees, and jumped over fallen branches. And of course my shoe came untied. I tripped over the lace and found myself on my hands and knees, monsters closing in. My lungs ached for air, and exhaustion had worked it's way into my legs. I managed to pull off my shoe and return to running though, and thought desperately for a way out. Up ahead would be the clearing of the little house, and I would have to think fast. I cast a look behind me again to see the walkers even closer than before. I screamed, and burst into the clearing. The family from the house was wondering in the front yard, and I swerved from their path. I noticed the group behind me was losing numbers. Some must have gotten lost in the forest... The group was still behind me, and I thought of something quickly. I pushed just a little bit harder and made my way into the trees, more woods, and climbed a fair enough climbing tree. I was a good climber, always had been, and I pulled myself up and up, trying to hide in the branches as best as I could. And just in time too, because the few dozen or so walkers left wondered into the trees. They hadn't noticed me... I panted and watched them walking on, and just rested in the comfort and shelter of the branches... I must have waited for close to an hour, because the sun climbed even higher in the sky, allowing me to see better. I cautiously climbed down and fell to the ground, hurting my wrist a little. I shook it off and stood there a minuet thinking of what to do. I walked a little, not going to far from where I had hidden when I heard a rustle. I froze and looked around. But it was too late. I felt the sharp stab of pain shoot through my neck, agony beyond any other, and I screamed a horrified yell of terror and pain. I felt the hot sticky splashes of blood running, and the splatters of blood all over the side of my face. I instantly ran, just barely getting away from the grabby hands. I cried harder than ever, heart pounding. I knew it was bad, there was just so much blood and the freezing panic was setting in, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, I saw the walker who had just bit me stumbling, and falling. It caught its leg on a root of a tree, and was having trouble getting up. I took that as my get away and half ran deeper through the trees. But I soon fell and couldn't bring myself to get back up. The pain was unbearable and the tears rolled down my face. _I'm going to dye. I'm never going to see my mommy or Carl, or daddy, or Rick, or Lori, or anyone every again. _And they were the last things on my mind as I drifted off, drifted away...

Otis's P.O.V

It was just me today, wandering the forest, gun on my back, looking for any game that could be out and about. Tools for in case I ran into any more walkers. Truthfully, I didn't understand where Hershel came from when he said he didn't want us to kill any. I guess he thought there was still some way to bring them back... But I had my doubts and own feelings of sadness. I just followed what he said. I had already been out here for an hour or two, only found a couple rabbits... no walkers... And then I found one. I felt a spark of fear like always, but ignored it a continued forward. It was getting dark and I had to go soon. I would take this one back with me. I whistled softly, and the walker slowly turned my way looking at me. I was both surprised and sad at what I saw. It was a little girl, maybe 10 or 11, blood splattered all over her face, big bite mark on the neck. She wore a simple and cute blue shirt with a rainbow on the front, also splattered in blood. The hair was all messy, eyes sunken in, but the body wasn't that decayed... Must not have been that long since she turned, though all the blood had dried. Maybe a day or two since she had turned. It was sad to think how she had gone, that a little girl like this ended up a monster... I wondered how she had gotten here too... Where was her family? Her group? Or had she been alone to begin with? I don't know, but I couldn't think too much about it. She was dead, and now it was just a shell, taken up by something evil. I put the snatcher on her neck, and took her back to the barn. I went in the safe way, and put her in there quietly. It was dark now, and no one had seen me. No one needed to know about it. It was over with now, and there was nothing we could do. I walked back into the farm house, and cleaned up, before joining the others for dinner. Though the little girl was still on my mind. I wondered what her name had been...

**Well that's the last chapter! It wasn't going to really be that long of a story but I just thought it would be fun to write this, so I hope you guy liked it, and please review! It's the last chapter, so come on :) Thanks for the reviews I got too, even though it wasn't very many. **


End file.
